


Five times my world broke. Once, I broke it.

by drcalvin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Five Times, Historical, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Hungary saw Prussia and Austria together over the years and the one time she decided to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times my world broke. Once, I broke it.

Five times my world broke. Once, I broke it

_1\. War of the Austrian succession_

  
It was never really about Silesia. Oh, for his boss, certainly. For the people, perhaps, but she has noticed that the people usually just want a bit of peace and quiet. Not much chance of that with him around...

For Prussia though? Prussia, who whispers into Austria's ears while he fucks him roughly, whispers what looks like sweet nothings but Hungary knows is taunt, reminders of the loss? For Prussia it has always only been about two things and two things only. To see his enemies defeated and feel them submit beneath him.

If she could, she would stop them. But not even her thousands of soldiers can do anything and instead she watches. Yes, even this she watches with tears staining her eyes and hot, guilty wetness enfolding her fingers...   
She sees and knows she will always remember when Prussia tears of his trousers with a whooping laugh. She despises it, but is still there and watches when Prussia enters him roughly, and she envies him for what he can take and she can never, ever be given.

She watches Austria's tear-filled eyes and Prussia's mad grin and she hates them both for making her feel like this; dirty, sinful... abandoned.

_2\. Battle of Kunersdorf_

  
When they meet Prussia on the field, he is standing alone while his king and shattered army flee for their lives. Hungary can not even determine if the blood is his or belongs to someone else, until he kneels before them and a fresh stream flows down his head.

"One night," he snarls at them, still so defiant, but his eyes never leave Austria's, "one night, for his life!"

Russia, large, imposing and victorious is shaking with laughter. "You think too highly of yourself!"

But Austria, he only nods. Hungary knows then where she will spend the night.

She smiles at Prussia and bends close to him before he is led away.   
"Every time you meet on the battlefield, every time you speak, we will know what you volunteered to do," she whispers. "And he will never forget how you look tonight..." He stiffens. Says nothing but now, finally, his eyes darken in shame.

She wonders idly how he would look, if he realized that she too will know?

_3\. First Coalition against Napoleon_

  
She can not believe it at first, when she finds them out in the forest. It is still early spring, cool and damp, but Austria does not seem to care about the mud clinging to his knees. His glasses have fallen off, but he is moaning beneath Prussia, whose face is flushed and strained. They move together and Hungary feels a new kind of pain; she thought, at least, that they would always only move against each other.

It is quick and dirty, afterwards the two do not speak to each other. But when Hungary, alone in the forest, replays the events while her hand rubs and pinches at that secret place, she remembers the almost spoken word on Austria's lips.

When she comes, his name escapes her in a breathless cry. Afterwards, the memory of Prussia's slight smile burns inside her, all her old sins come back to haunt her in his pale form.

_4\. Seven-Weeks War_

  
"This is how you do it, once you've won," Prussia says calmly as he cuts the fine clothes off Austria. Behind his gag, said nation tries to protest this useless destruction, but Prussia doesn't listen.

"No good being too brutal," he continues, "you never know when the tide will turn." He is done, Austria is naked and as a finishing touch he plucks off the glasses.   
"Also," he says with a grin, "it's a lot more fun this way!"

From a rough wooden chair, Germany watches the proceedings. He is pale with horror, but unable to look away. Not that he is allowed to; sturdy ropes keep him where he is. Prussia has already made clear that he is not above a practical lesson if Germany seems unable to grasp it through a demonstration.

Prussia, it turns out, does not take well to his brother harbouring rebellious elements towards him, especially not when those elements make him join Austria in battle.

Behind an almost-closed door, Hungary watches, unseen. She is not allowed to be here, but she doesn't care. She would cross hell itself to see this. Sometimes, when she remembers their lives and the way they all dance around each other, she wonders if she hasn't already.

"Now, brother," Prussia says, "I'll teach you a neat trick. You see, if Austria here sucks me off, " and his smile is almost fond as he plays with that solitary, rebellious strand of hair, "I'll become a lot more comfortable to him, afterwards. And if he sucks me off really, really well, I may even use some lube..."

_5\. Fall of the Soviet Union_

  
Of course it will come to this, Hungary thinks, and giggles to herself. She is slightly tipsy - to be honest, she has been slightly tipsy for weeks now, drunk on the heady taste of freedom. Right now it's helped along with a good portion of Tokajer.

They've celebrated already, in bed, on the bed, in the kitchen, shower and even up against the piano. Her nipples stiffen at the memory of that, how Austria's lust finally overrode his musical sensibilities and he pleasured his former wife on the most holy of his precious instruments.

Now that her support has been removed it is all falling, like a particularly bloody house of cards. And West has finally let his brother get out of his overprotective sight for a while. What could said brother to but come over and pester his favourite frilly fop, now that he hasn't been able to do so for too many years?

It's a good thing she had plenty of vine, Hungary thinks and swallows an untimely hiccup. She feared for a while that they would just stand around snarking at each other all day long...

Then, finally, Prussia said something too rude and Austria grabbed his collar and someone wrestled someone else to the floor. Soon they were kissing, tearing at clothes and generally giving Hungary a wonderful reward for her patience.

_6\. Hungary joins the European Union_

  
Hungary is torn between joy and wariness. After Soviet and the many forced pacts, she was prepared to give up on all unions forever, but surely this time it will be different? If only she can keep up, hold her economy stable, she'll finally be able to bloom freely as never before. If only...

"Hey, there you are!" Prussia - no, eastern Germany these days - calls and waves at her. He's wearing only a pair of worn jeans, curiously enough. When Hungary sees Austria behind him, fussing with his tie, she knows immediately what just happened in some empty room.

Damn! she thinks at first, I missed it!

"Congratulations, my dearest," Austria says and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad that you have finally joined us!"

Hang on a moment, she thinks then, I have, haven't I?

And roughly three hundred years of sexual frustration tenses then, finally, bursts free.

Before Austria has pulled back fully, she grabs hold of his tie and gives him a violent kiss, far from the gentle touches they used to share during their marriage.

Then, when he is still sputtering awkwardly, she grabs Prussia by the hair and pulls him near too. This one, of course, has always been quick to adapt and meets her halfway. His hand immediately finds her breast in a way that makes her smirk; she knew he never forgot that touch all those years ago.

"Hu- Hungary!"   
Is Austria shocked? Or is that more the tone of arousal in his voice?

"Welcome to the union, baby!" Prussia says with a wink and grabs Austria's ass.  
"There are a lot of really boring meetings," somehow, they all end up in a tight hug and now her former husband's hand is also slowly moving towards her breasts, "but the neighbourly relations ain't half bad!"

"Oh, trust me," Hungary says with a secret smile, "I am perfectly aware of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1) War of the Austrian succession : See the Maria Therese part of the APH manga for info about this!  
> 2) [Battle of Kunersdorf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Kunersdorf)  
> 3) [First Coalition against Napoleon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Coalition)  
> 4) [Seven-Weeks War](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austro-Prussian_War)  
> 5) [Fall of the Soviet Union](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Republic_of_Hungary#Transition_to_democracy) &amp; [Tokaj](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokaji)


End file.
